Watch and Learn
by So-Un-Funny
Summary: Sherlock is stuck with his cousin for six weeks, he knows his aunt is plotting something but he doen't know what it is, although he does know it will lead to disastrous consequences for himself and his cousin.
1. Chapter 1

**Watch and Learn.**

A Sherlock fanfic by EmzStar.

Author's notes:  
1) My OC character may have the same first name as me, but she is _nothing _like me.  
2) I moved the episodes forwards in time so my OC could actually be written in; this fanfic begins just after _'A Study in Pink'_.  
3) I lost the original typed up copy of this so it might not be as good.

Summary:  
Sherlock is stuck with his cousin for six weeks, he knows his aunt is plotting something but he does know it will lead to disastrous consequences.

**Chapter 1**

As Sherlock Holmes walked out of the Chinese restaurant his phone started bleeping at him. The sound it made caused passer-by's to glare at him with annoyance, among the group was Sherlock's new flatmate, Doctor John Watson.

Sherlock pulled the phone out of his pocket and glared at it like it was the dog that ate his Christmas dinner all those years ago. But his glare softened when the name of the caller flashed up, his cousin, Emma Holmes.

"And what time do you call this Charlie?" Sherlock couldn't stop himself, he had promised that he would never use that nickname again, but he loved getting a reaction out of Emma, she had such a short temper.

"I'm afraid, Sherlock, that this isn't 'Charlie', she wouldn't give me your phone number so, well, I think get the idea. And, Sherlock, _never _use that _childish _nickname on my daughter." Sherlock flinched, that definitely wasn't Emma, that voice, that cold, hard, unfeeling voice belonged to her mother, Sherlock's aunt, Maria.

"I have no need to listen to you. Good-"  
"WAIT! I…I need you to look after Emma…for me." Maria cut in.  
"Why would _you_ want me to look after her?"  
"Because….because…she refuses to talk to me…my own daughter. But….she talks about you…a lot. I…..I just want her to be happy." She was crying, Sherlock had never seen or heard his aunt crying, but it just didn't feel right.

"… Fine…how long will she be staying?"  
"She'll be on the train tomorrow at 2 o'clock, so she'll be at your place at about threeish."  
"Not when, how long?"  
"Six weeks."  
"What?" Sherlock's voice matched his face, he was shocked.  
"I said, six weeks!" She shouted back at him, "Look you already said yes so she's going! End of discussion!" she hung up.

Sherlock swore, passer-by's staring at him in disapproval, John looked at them apologetically.  
"I'm guessing it's not good news, is it?" He asked, slightly worried. Sherlock nodded,  
"My cousin is going to be staying for a few weeks." He replied.  
"And your cousin coming to stay is bad? I don't see what's wrong with that."  
"You don't know my cousin."  
"Let me guess, she's the total opposite of you."  
"No, she's just like me, except for the teenage girl part and that she's got Dissociative identity disorder, like her father."  
"And I thought one of you was enough!" John teased.

John moved forward to call a taxi, but Sherlock pulled him back.  
"I've had enough of taxis for one day." He said, stifling a yawn. They both turned and walked back to 221b.

**Next Day, Liverpool Street Station.****  
(Emma's POV)**

I glared back at the Business men who had just pushed me off the train, I swore at them when they pushed past me to leave the station. People glared at me and I glared back, 'God I hate crowded places!' The thought pushed its way to the front of my mind and I almost screamed it out. I grabbed my luggage and almost ran to the exit.

People were surrounding me from all directions, I began to panic, I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "Let me guess, Emma Holmes?" I turned to see a man in his mid-thirties; he looked concerned, "Are you okay? Sherlock told me that you have 'DID', but-"  
"I'm fine, it's just crowded place plus me doesn't really work. It's good that Sherlock told you about my…uh…'Problem', but well I'm kinda over it." I cut in, I kept glancing over my shoulder, my senses had gone into overdrive. "Who are you anyway?" I asked.

"Doctor John Watson, I'm Sherlock's-"  
"Flatmate?" I interrupted, again. "Sorry, I'll stop interrupting, it's just…" I looked and felt uncomfortable; the station was getting busier by the second. I followed John out of the station to a waiting taxi; he took my luggage from me and shoved it in the back, I held on to my guitar case, refusing to let him take it.

John sat next to me in the taxi, "Where's Sherlock?" I asked him at last.  
"At the flat, he's a bit, well…" He started.  
"Bored? That's the Sherlock I know, does he still use nicotine patches?"  
"You act as if you haven't seen him in a long time."  
"I haven't seen him since I was Eleven, I have talked to him on the phone and we still send emails, but my Mum doesn't like me seeing Sherlock, she likes Mycroft." I spat Mycroft's name.  
I didn't like Mycroft, he always wanted me to spy on Sherlock, ever since I was a little kid he would try and bribe me with sweets, but sometimes being schizophrenic had its uses, he never knew which me I was, thus he didn't know how to bribe me.

The rest of the journey was spent in silence.  
"Mycroft tried to get you to spy on Sherlock, didn't he?" I said; I had to know if I could trust John, because these days you can't trust anyone.  
"Yes, he did, but I said no."  
"Good, even though he offered you money? All he tried to bribe me with was sweets, well I guess that's what you get when your five years old."  
"Mycroft really did that?" John laughed.  
"Well, he failed at recruiting me and I was five, shows how good he is at his job!" I laughed as well.

The taxi pulled up outside 221b, I jumped out, still hugging my guitar case. I went round and helped John with my stuff, "Mrs Hudson's on holiday, so I hope Sherlock hasn't done anything stupid." He said to me as he unlocked the door.

Sherlock was standing at the top of the stairs, staring at me, "What are you wearing? What happened to pink? I liked the pink!" He shouted down at me.  
I looked down at myself, red top, black jacket and jeans, white converses and red elbow length fingerless gloves.  
"I grew up Sherlock. Pink was to girly." I replied, flicking my long, black fringe out of my eyes.

Sherlock made his way down the stairs, snatching my guitar case away from me, he raised his eyebrow, "What? I play guitar in a band, for fun. I still want to be a detective don't worry." I reassured him. I followed Sherlock up the stairs, he pointed out the kitchen, living room and bathroom, he reassured me that my room had its own bathroom.

Sherlock led me up some more stairs; at the top he pushed open the door to the right, "Your room." He said as I walked in. I dumped my luggage on the bed and started to walk out,  
"Where are you going?" Sherlock followed me out.  
"To get something to eat, Mum wouldn't let me eat before I left." I replied as I entered the kitchen.

That was when someone knocked on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Watch and Learn.**

Author's notes:  
1) Due to people reviewing so quickly I typed this up fast, so fast in fact I almost forgot about the mysterious person at the door, luckily I remembered!  
2) You will see my OC's DID at work in her first POV in this chapter, in fact she might have cured herself, and you'll have to read to find out how.  
3) I might start a Crossover with Doctor Who; it will definitely have my OC character in it too!

Disclaimer: You all know I don't own Sherlock! (Though I'm tempted to buy Benedict Cumberbatch!)

**Chapter 2**

No-one heard the knocking, Sherlock had waltzed off complaining about there being nothing to do, John had found melted nicotine patches in his favourite mug and Emma, well, she was arguing with herself over what she should eat. The knocking carried on and on and on, until, finally Sherlock stopped and listened.

Emma glanced at Sherlock; she stopped arguing and walked over to him.  
"What's wrong?" She asked, then she heard it, the knocking.  
"It can't be Lestrade, it's his day off." He said looking down at Emma's pale face.  
"How do you know for sure that it's his day off?" Emma asked, even though she knew the answer.  
"I hack his emails when he bothers me with a petty crime case." Emma laughed, she'd done the same thing to one of the teachers at her school, not on purpose exactly, but it had still been fun.

John walked into the living room, still holding his wrecked mug; he kept giving it sad glances.  
"Are you gonna get that?" He asked, so he had heard the knocking.  
"No! Answer it yourself!" Came the reply.  
"I only asked." John put his hands up in mock surrender and walked down the stairs.

Sherlock and Emma waited in silence as they heard John open the door, the visitor was a girl, she had a soft voice and her accent indicated that she had been raised in Essex. Suddenly Emma smiled and ran to the stairs; she brushed past John and pulled the girl in to a hug.  
"Shannon, what are you doing here? Why weren't you at school? I missed you!" She was practically screaming with joy.

Sherlock walked down the stairs after Emma, but he was acting calmer, that was until he saw the girl, Shannon, hugging Emma. He walked over to John.  
"Why are they hugging?" He asked, slightly embarrassed. Emma pulled out of the hug.  
"Honestly Sherlock, can't you just calm down, it was only a hug!" She pulled Shannon in and promptly introduced her to John and Sherlock.

"Emma, I need to talk to you…about the band and…Rhiannon." Shannon said quietly, embarrassed at the fact Sherlock had seen her hug Emma; she knew that Shannon had a crush on Sherlock, it was quite cute really.  
"What's Rhiannon done?" Emma asked; she and Rhiannon had never seen eye-to-eye.  
"She's well…uh…kicked you, me, Ryan and Isaac out of our band!" Shannon blurted out, "Look, I can't stay; Mum's waiting for me at her flat." Emma nodded, shocked at the news,  
"I'll phone you tomorrow." She replied, giving Shannon a quick hug, then showing her out.

Sherlock stared at Emma, "Why didn't you tell me you had joined a band?" Emma stared at her feet.  
"I…I thought that you would go on about how being in a band isn't a proper career choice." She brushed past Sherlock and started up the stairs, Sherlock grabbed her hand,  
"Are you okay?" Emma nodded and ran up the stairs; she slammed her bedroom door shut.

**(Emma's POV)  
**My brain was a warzone as I slammed my bedroom door shut. A battle between two personalities, fighting for dominance. I collapsed to my knees as I began to fall unconscious.

_They stood before me, staring, eyes pleading. I had to choose, one would die, and the other would be dominant 'till my last breath. I can't choose, they were so different, but they had so many good points… I glanced at both of them; I need them both, if they were together as one- That's it!_

_I concentrated on it, that one thought, they had to merge, and they had to be one. They began to fade into each other, Sherlock would never believe this…I had cured myself of DID or I've made it worse. Suddenly I was being pulled away, back to reality. _

My eyes flicked open, Sherlock had been shaking me awake, and I glared at him.  
"I was busy, you know!" I snapped at him.  
"Busy with being unconscious?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow  
"Yes, yes I was. Anyway, I think I might have cured myself of DID!"  
"Oh really, prove it."

That had me stumped. How can I prove that I've cured a serious mental problem, just by falling unconscious?  
"Well…I'm not hearing any arguments right now. But I'll probably have to wait to see if it worked." I admitted, standing up. Sherlock smirked and walked out.

"Oh one more thing. Me and John are going out for a bit." He said, his head peering round the doorframe.  
"Has there been a murder? Or are you and John going on a date?" I asked; John and Sherlock would make such a sweet couple!  
"Why does everyone think we're dating?" John shouted from downstairs.  
"Ohhhh, sorry! I wanna come too! Please…please…please!" I begged.  
"Fine, as long as you stay out of the way."  
"Brilliant! I'll go get my coat!" I ran down the stairs, grabbing my coat off of the banister.

Sherlock might act cold towards strangers, but he was a big softie really, you just had to get through the wall he's built between himself and the rest of humanity. Even I don't know why he separates himself.

I stood by the front door; normally I would be patient but this time I really wanted to see what Sherlock does for a living. Finally Sherlock waltzed down the stairs and judging by the look on his face, he was excited to be going out and getting his daily buzz from doing a job the police found hard.

Sherlock pulled the door open dramatically, I rolled my eyes, "Can we go now?" I said trying to keep my voice sounding calm. We stepped out of 221b; Sherlock ran forward and just caught a taxi. We all piled in. I was so excited I nearly screamed. That was until Sherlock told me where we were going, I had to cover my mouth with my hand to contain the scream of fear and anger.


	3. Interlude 1

**Watch and Learn.**

Author's notes:  
1) Interlude, something new (I didn't invent it!); I thought I'd add this so that you will have to wait for the next chapter, but you get a mini-story while you wait! The Interludes won't be mentioned in the main Chapters, unless something important happens.  
2) I made a mistake in the naming of my OC's mental disorder, her disorder's name is really '**Dissociative identity disorder' or 'DID', **sorry if you were offended in anyway by my misnaming of the disorder, and I will go over and edit the previous chapters.  
3) This particular Interlude is based off of a question Sherlock asks in the middle of Chapter Two; at the time of writing I didn't notice the mistake but **Eleanor B-F **pointed it out to me (Thanks again!)

Disclaimer: Come on, this is the last time I'm typing this! I don't own Sherlock, the BBC does. But if I did you would have gotten more than three episodes!

**Interlude 1**

Sherlock was pacing the room, he was bored and he was annoyed with Emma,  
who was watching him walk back then forwards.  
"What is it?" He finally asked her, he was on the verge of losing his temper.  
"Earlier, you asked me a question…but it was a question which I had already answered."  
"What question would that have been?" He sat down on the sofa next to Emma.  
"Well, you asked me, 'Why didn't you tell me you had joined a band', I had told you I had joined a band  
when you snatched my guitar." She replied.

"That has been bothering you? Just a question."  
"Yeah, I get bothered by these things. Well, you could have meant, 'Why didn't you tell me _before_ that you had joined a band.'  
As in by text or email, well the answer to that is, we only started the band three weeks ago!"  
"Oh."  
"Is that all you can say? 'Oh'?" Emma was losing her temper.

"No, it's just…your guitar case is older than three weeks, judging by the scuff marks."  
"Obviously it's older than three weeks! It's pre-owned, second-hand! It used to belong to one of my brothers!"  
"Which one? The tall one, the fat one, the ginger one or the plain looking one?"  
Emma rolled her eyes, "They do have names you know! It was the ginger one, I mean, Tom!"


End file.
